the_green_beretsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Beckworth
George Beckworth is an American news reporter. He was one of several civilians invited to attend a demonstration held at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, the home base for the Green Berets. Mr. Beckworth was a writer for a newspaper titled the Chronicle Herald. He was the first to express his paper's objection to the United States intervening in foreign affairs, namely involving itself in another country's civil war. Beckworth first pitched the question to Sergeant McGee, asking him were Green Berets "a military robot with no personal feelings". This was quickly addressed by Master Sergeant Muldoon who demanded to know Beckworth's name. The reporter reluctantly identified himself. Later during the demonstration, Beckworth further argued the politics of Vietnam, citing the country failed on more than one occasion to create a constitution much less grant free elections to its people. Sergeant Muldoon offered an explanation that referred to how the United States took 11 years to create its own constitution that long withstood the test of time. In Muldoon's opinion, leaders with proper education and mutual focus on a common goal can accomplish anything for their country. Beckworth persisted in his objections, citing the general opinion among Americans that the Vietnamese should fight their own war. Muldoon, increasingly annoyed by Beckworth's arguments, presented a slew of captured munitions from various communist countries. At this point, the demonstration had ended. Beckworth afterwards, approached Mike Kirby who had quietly joined the audience in attendance. He told the Colonel that he remained unconvinced that the United States should be involved in the war in Vietnam. Kirby however dismissed this notion based on Beckworth's blatant ignorance of the activities in southeast Asia. This however, inspired Beckworth to consider flying abroad to the warzone to better understand the war. Action Beckworth joined Colonel Kirby's detachment shipping out from Da Nang. He was grudgingly allowed to join after further suggesting that the Green Berets might be involved in questionable operations. Beckworth's first visit in Northern Vietnam was at Camp A-107. There, he met the American camp commander Captain Coleman. While in camp, Beckworth spent an extensive amount of time with the soldiers and the native refugees living in the camp. Beckworth experienced the same dangers every soldier faced while in the service. Almost two nights after first arriving, Beckworth survived a mortar attack on the camp. The mortar volleys struck key placements in the camp including the team house where Captain Coleman had been sleeping. In this instance, Beckworth witnessed a dead Green Beret officer. Beckworth also interacted with the Montagnards seeking aid from the camp. During one such visit, he assisted Sgt. Doc McGee in treating the children. He met a little girl whom he gave his favorite necklace to. This was later returned to Beckworth after a visit to the girl's village which was destroyed only a day after they first met. After this experience of witnessing a village massacre, Beckworth resolved to remain in Vietnam and continue his on-site coverage of the war. Beckworth would have the chance to fight. At first it all began by total accident, having met with Lt. Sachs just before the Battle of Camp A-107 broke out. The Lieutenant threw Beckworth into a nearby mortar pit manned by U.S. Army Sergeants Petersen, Watson and ARVN Sergeant Sooby, all designated as "Bed #1". Before Sachs could reach safety, he was fatally struck by mortar fire, leaving on the remains of his M16 and a smoking boot. Beckworth was immensely horrified by this, having only just spoken with the lieutenant a moment ago. Petersen then instructed Beckworth to assist Sgt. Sooby in retrieving ammunition for the mortar tubes. As the battle raged on, the camp defenses were failing. At one point, Captain MacDaniel ordered the Bed 1 mortar crew to fall back and disable their mortar tube. During the withdrawal, Sgt. Sooby was fatally shot. This prompted Beckworth to retrieve his M1 Garand. He would use this rifle in defense of his own life as well as providing protection for other soldiers and civilians as they retreated further into camp. Beckworth also assisted wounded Seabee commander Lieutenant Jamison retreat to safety. By dawn, the camp had been overrun. After a U.S. flying gunship flew above the camp, successfully laying down suppressing gunfire, Camp A-107 was recovered. During the aftermath, Beckworth met with Colonel Kirby, expressing his change of heart and his full support of Americans fighting in Vietnam. He suggested this new belief would likely cost him his job as a reporter. Kirby offered Beckworth a place in the Army should he ever feel inclined to serve. Beckworth declined, insisting he would do better service by writing detailed accounts of the war and making people back home in the States more aware of the truth behind the war and positive impact the United States military was making. After this, Beckworth joined a Mike Force returning to base in Da Nang. Beckworth was last seen after Colonel Kirby's second mission. He was escorting a war orphan named Hamchunk who was awaiting the return of his foster father Sergeant Petersen. Afterwards, Beckworth met with an Army officer named Lieutenant Ramirez, who directed him to his company reporting for duty to another mission front. Trivia *George Beckworth was portrayed by David Janssen, star of the 1963 television series The Fugitive. Category:Civilians Category:Living characters Category:Reporters